Seasons
by ElvisVF101
Summary: To everything there is a season. A time to lose, a time to reflect, a time to forgive and a time to love. Senshi/Shitennou
1. Rain

_Author's note: This story started as a one shot, but I've decided to add a chapter for each pair. The story was originally entitled "Rain." That is now the first chapter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Nephrite didn't necessarily believe in magic. Odd, considering he possessed the power to talk to the stars, release blasts of energy from his hands and teleport. But he never considered those to be magic. After all, they were merely extensions of his own power, things that he had control over.

Magic was wild, untamed, unpredictable. Magic was the promise of the extraordinary.

But he had to admit, this could be nothing other than magic.

It had rained last night; the first rain of the fall. And with it, all the wearniness of the thick summer heat was washed away. The air was clean, and the ground beneath his boots was soft and yielding once again.

This was magic. A simple potion from the clouds and the brown earth turned green. It was, of course, entirely predictable and understandable completely rational. But for a man who had been trapped in a crystal, the clean air in his lungs and fresh smell that threatened to overwhelm his senses was nothing short of magic.

He knew it was no coincidence that this was the day he had finally been released. Crystal Tokyo was a year old, and King Endymion had grown into his powers. Usagi's wish had made paradise and released the powers of her Senshi, but it had taken time for their own hearts to be released from the pain of a thousand years of memory.

It took time to heal and to forgive the unforgivable. Betrayal was the cruel summer sun that parched the heart and hardened it, made it unyielding, and destroyed all that grew. Forgiveness was the gentle rain that softened and brought life back to the barren wasteland, making it flower and turn green.

Nephrite had grown to realize that he loved the color green. If he ever told his fellow Shitennou that fact, they would tease him mercilessly of course. But he knew he could take it. After all, he had a suspicion that he loved green as Jadeite loved red, Zoisite loved blue and Kunzite loved orange. Each man would defend himself with some ridiculous analogy. Jadeite loved the passion of red, Zoisite the serenity of blue and Kunzite the vitality of orange. And as to whether those colors looked good on skirts, he was sure each man would deny any such base and crude thoughts.

But it didn't matter. Nephrite still loved green. Green was life and honesty and promise. He could see it in the land before him, feel it in the ground beneath him, and smell it in the air around him.

It was why he was here today. He could only come back with the rain. The old world had to be washed away. If he was to return, it had to be to a new world, one in which the old and withered leaves had gone and the rain would bring color to the barren hills.

And so, when he awoke, he knew to go to the gardens, because he would find her there. She would be among her beloved trees, reveling in their joy and welcoming the rain.

Drawn by the smell of fresh rain, he made his way to the clearing, and felt as though he had stumbled into a dream. The autumn sun made the dew still fresh on the leaves glisten like tiny jewels. Wildflowers were blossoming, greeting the changing weather. A slight breezed rustled the canopy of trees, making them sway as if they were dancing a country dance. They moved in time with the goddess dancing at their feet. She was barefoot, and her green cotton skirt flared about her ankles as she twirled and leapt about the glen. Her white tank top revealed her arms which swayed gracefully, accentuating the lines of her body as she moved. She was alternately powerful and welcoming, strong and soft, fearsome and beautiful. She was arrayed neither as a princess, nor as Sailor Jupiter, but Nephrite could not deny that Kino Makoto was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he was hopelessly in love with her. He ruefully remembered that they should have had their happily ever after a thousand years ago, but for his own betrayal. His heart broke at the thought and he nearly turned and fled under his burden of shame before she turned and locked eyes with him.

Any other thought was forced from his mind as she gave him a sultry smirk before closing her eyes. At once, the dance became something more. Subtly, her shoulders rolled a little more, and her hips twisted a little more, and her movements became much more fluid. And every step brought her closer, tantalizingly slow. When she was close enough to reach a hand into his hair, Nephrite is sure he has forgotten how to breathe. She moves her hand down his cheek, something he had not felt in a millennia, but had longed for all that time. Slowly, it moves down its neck to his heart, which was now beating at a furious pace.

And without warning, a firm shove sends him sprawling into the damp ground. He looks up at her, and sees her seductive smirk replaced with a mischievous grin. Softly, she giggles, and suddenly, she resembles the young girl who enchanted him in the moonlight a thousand years ago. Her laughter falls like a drizzle, and suddenly awakens his own. Within moments, they are both laughing in a mighty downpour, their voices echoing in the glade like sweet music.

Just as suddenly, he flips himself back onto his feet with a predatory gleam in his eye. She sees him and gives a squeak of amused terror before running off through the glen. She can not resist taunting him, knowing it will only spur him on. Neither of them can stop laughing, and when he finally tackles her to the ground, they are panting from their exertion. His somber attitude is completely gone, washed away in a tempest of her smell and the feeling of her body pressed against his. The predatory gleam returns to his eye as he tickles her, and she shrieks in protest, attempting to squirm away. She succeeds only in bringing them closer together.

Her scent fills him now. She smells of flowers and trees and the first autumn rain. She smells clean and honest and pure. And when his mouth finally descends upon hers, she tastes the same. Hastily, clothes are shed and they make love under the clear blue skies. There are no moans of wanton passion, but laughter, and sighs of contentment. Terms of endearment fall as dew from the leaves. Promises are uttered, and this time, they are meant to be kept.

She lies sated upon his chest as his hands gently stroke her back. The air is chilly, but neither of the lovers feel it. The damp, pliant ground cushions and nurtures them. Nephrite is grateful. He knows that to all things, there is a season. There is a time for spring's vitality, summer's passion, and winter's serenity. But today, he is grateful for autumn's cleansing, and the promise and purity of the first rain. He is grateful for forgiveness that falls as rain from the heavens and washes away despair. He is grateful for green that is honest and pure. He is grateful for goddesses who smell like flowers and rain. He is grateful to be alive.


	2. Snow

The world appears calm and tranquil. But Zoisite knows this is an illusion. The air is changing. To the untrained eye, all appears still and frozen. Few would ever understand winter. But to Zoisite, there was no greater beauty than the first snowfall. The first coat of pure white gave the world an ethereal feel, and it made a wonderful picture. But hidden beneath the stillness was a great and beautiful dance. The air moved and changed, water turned to ice and snow, and the world was changing just below the surface. So few bothered to look below the surface, but to Zoisite, that is where true beauty was found.

He had been anticipating the first snow for years now, knowing that one day, he would find release on this day. When Nephrite had gone, he knew he would not wait long. Most people thought hope came with spring. But for Zoisite, hope came with winter and fresh blankets of snow. Winter was magic and enchantment, a time when the old world disappeared and everything appeared brand new. Winter was a new beginning, and this time, Zoisite intended to do things right.

He knows it's no coincidence that he can feel the air changing. She is out there, calling to him. This is her season, and her power has been growing. His presence is the pinnacle of her power. Paradise had been created on Earth, but paradise for the world, and paradise for him were two different things. He had made a promise a thousand years ago, and he was ashamed to admit that he had broken that promise. But the world had changed and become new again. And now, he had a chance to make things right.

He finds her in the glen. For a moment, he wonders if it's merely coincidence, or if Nephrite and Jupiter have given this place some sort of power, but very quickly, his senses are consumed with her. Her back is to him, and she is dressed for the season. Many would think that Mizuno Ami is hidden below her layers, but Zoisite knows better. A hint of blue hair peeks out from under the cap, and he can remember the pleasant feeling of resting his chin atop her head. Her hands are in her pockets, but he remembers how perfectly they fit in his own. The scarf covers her neck, but he remembers the sounds she makes when he kisses her there. Her feet are clad in thick boots, but he remembers how ticklish she is on her soles.

Everything is covered, but Zoisite knows what lies just beneath the surface. And when she turns to face him, their eyes meet, and they can see into each others souls, seeing all the things that are hidden from the world. And when she smiles, all that is hidden is revealed.

He feels the air change around him as she responds to him. Snowflakes are suddenly in the air, moving in an elaborate dance. Each reflects the faint sunlight, and it is as though the pair is inside of a diamond, with light reflecting in all directions. But no light can compare to that in her eyes. Zoisite has never seen anything so bright, and he knows that if he lives forever, as he very well might in Crystal Tokyo, he will never see anything more beautiful. The snowflakes continue their dance, even as the pair are rooted to their spots. They weave here and there, tracing intricate patterns, as though they are binding him to her, which suits him just fine. Power is palpable in the air, and it is as though they are acting out an ancient ritual, timeless and sacred, befitting the power of an interplanetary princess and a king of heaven.

Gradually, the dance fades, and the swirls and eddies begin to settle in between them. He wonders for a moment what is happening until the scattered snowflakes gather into what is unmistakably a snowball that is rapidly approaching his face.

The force of the impact is not very great as the snow is soft and yielding, but he stumbles anyway. As he wipes the snow from his face, another snowball pelts him in the head, quickly followed by another. In the midst of the onslaught, he attempts to catch a glimpse of his opponent. Her hands are busily packing snowballs while she reaches out with her powers to fashion many times more, hopelessly pinning Zoisite down. There is a wicked gleam in her eye that would surprise many who thought of her as meek and mild. But Zoisite has always known that something wonderful lay beneath. In spite of the constant barrage, he is able to fashion a snowball of his own, and he scrambles to his feet, prepared to retaliate. But as he cocks back, ready to throw, his vision is obscured by a wave of snow which promptly buries him up to his neck. When he is able to shake his head and clear his vision, he sees Ami standing over him like a conquering warrior. He can't help but scowl. She never did play fair.

As she looks down at his somewhat comical predicament, the wicked gleam in her eyes softens to a look of amusement. Delicate laughter escapes her lips, a wonderful, musical sound. In spite of being soaked to the bone, he finds that he loves the sound, and he joins her. Her own laughter grows and she wraps her arms about her middle and throws her head back in truly unrestrained laughter. Zoisite knows that in spite of the demonstration of her powers before, he had not truly seen the divine until this moment.

When she recovers, a snap of her fingers quickly moves the snow off of him. He moves to stand, but finds himself quickly pinned to the ground again. This time, the wave is warm, and it is accompanied by arms and legs wrapped around him, and lips that taste of mint and innocence pressed against his own. He is still soaked, but he finds that he is not cold at all.

She leads him to a cottage not far from where they reunited. A fire is burning in the hearth, and there is hot chocolate warming on the stove. She offers him towels and a change of clothes which he gratefully accepts.

With clean, warm clothes, a fire before him, a cup of cocoa in his hands, and the love of all his lives by his side, Zoisite reflects that this must be perfection. For a moment, doubt assails him, and he wonders if he deserves such perfection. The Silver Millenium was perfect, and still he betrayed it. He betrayed her.

As if she can sense his pain, Ami, who had been resting comfortably against his chest, places one of her hands in his. Once again, Zoisite reflects how perfectly they fit together. Her beautiful blue eyes are wide and trusting as she turns back to look into his.

"Stay…"

Her voice is soft and vulnerable, and he's unsure if it's a question or an order. But either way, he knows he has no choice.

He is always drawn by what lies just below the surface. It is why he is drawn to her. And so, when he undresses her, it is not hurried and impatient. It is deliberate and methodical. When he runs his hands over her body, it is not frenzied and passionate, it is slow and thorough. When he kisses her, it is not hungry and desperate, it is gentle, almost reverent. She is enchantment and possibility, and he wants to explore every part of her. He wants to find what is within. And when he looks her in the eye and tells her he loves her, she glows, and he has found what he is looking for.

They lie together, hands fitting perfectly together. Everything is new again. He is new, and she is new, and the possibilities before them are new, like fresh snow. But he knows some things will never change. He has loved her, and always will. He knows it will grow and change like the seasons, but there will always be a time for things to be new again, and for that which is hidden to be revealed. He is grateful for love that can survive the coldest, darkest night and be found in the morning. He is grateful for forgiveness that can make the old world look like new. He is grateful for snowballs in the face, for they are a sign of affection. He is grateful for kisses that taste like mint and innocence. He is grateful to be alive.


	3. Sun

Kunzite is a warrior and a guardian. His duty demands order and structure. He must live up to his title as a king of heaven. Nothing less will do. Chance is unwelcome, as it can't be guarded against. Order is something to be preserved, to live by. Order and structure keep his king safe and his men alive. As commander, their lives are in his hands, and he is not permitted the luxury of chance and disorder. His life is regimented and disciplined.

Spring is chaotic, unpredictable, random, variable. It is everything that he must avoid as a warrior. The cacophony of sound, the explosion of colors, the intoxicating array of scents, all threaten to overwhelm his senses, rendering him useless to defend and protect anyone.

And yet he loves it so. It would be so easy to dismiss him as a man as colder than the stone he is named for. But deep within, buried beneath layers of honor and loyalty, is a passion and desire that is just as vibrant as spring. Without this passion, he would never be able to devote himself to Endymion so completely. So great is this passion, that it could not be confined to his duty alone.

And so, when no one is looking, when nothing depends upon his discipline and his rigidity, he lets his passion show. He lingers as a warrior never could. He lets the sights, sounds and smells of spring consume him. He revels in the songs of birds greeting the thaw. He lets himself be enchanted by the wildflowers and newly grown saplings and the array of colors they bring to the barren earth. He is mesmerized by the smell of life, embodied in the first flowers of the season. He stands in awe of the miracle of rebirth.

He tries to take comfort in the renewal of life. As a warrior, he deals so often with death. As a traitor, he created so much of it. Spring is the hope that even a dead traitor like him might find new life, a new chance at happiness. He knows he deserves death, but his heart still longs for life. So he puts his faith in the sights, sounds and smells of spring.

All these things break through the layers and masks he must present to the world and awaken his heart, reminding him why he chooses to live the life of a warrior. There are some things worth fighting for, worth dying for. But it is the goddess before him that he knows he must live for.

Aino Minako is spring incarnate. She is garbed in a simple orange robe, like some painted vision of Aphrodite brought to life. She is warm and inviting, so much more than an idol upon a pedestal. The sunlight turns her hair into shimmering strands of gold as she sings, greeting the dawn. The song has no words, merely a tune of sweet, melodious notes that resonate within his very soul and need no language to convey their meaning. Gracefully she twirls, her arms moving rhythmically with the dance. When she sees him, her eyes reflect the morning light, bringing the bright blue sky above them into two perfect circles that pierce his heart. Her voice beckons to him. The sight of her compels him. And when he draws closer, her scent consumes him.

She continues the song, her voice echoes through the glen. And when he is close, she takes his hands and dances with him. There are no steps to the dance, merely spinning and twirling and laughing.

When he is with her, his mind is unfocused, and he leads with his heart. His senses are consumed, and he relies on touch and taste rather than sight and sound. When he is with her, his manner is no longer deliberate and considered, but impulsive and instinctual. When he is with her, he knows why he is a warrior, but his heart is that of a poet. He is a man of few words, but she is the picture he would paint with thousands of words, even if words could never describe the way his heart beats faster as they are close, or how his breath catches when she smiles. Aino Minako defies explanation and reason. She is chaos in his life. She upsets his balance and stands in the way of his duty. Kunzite loves it. He loves her.

She releases his hands and twirls before collapsing on the ground. She lifts her hands and beckons to him. He is powerless to resist. He kneels and takes her hands. Her skin feels like flowers petals and first love. She pulls him down and captures his lips in a kiss, and he realizes he never knew what being alive meant until this moment that he wishes would last forever. They lie together, side by side, watching the clouds float by, listening to the birds and smelling the flowers. It is no different than what he did as he approached the glen, but he knows that being with her makes all the difference in the world. Spring is not eternal, and he knows eventually it must pass. But here by her side, he knows what eternity is.

Her hands find his again, and he comes to life. She climbs atop him and his vision is full of her, as though she were the sun, if the sun could come down to Earth and garb itself as the most beautiful woman in the world. She brings him life and warmth, and the one thing the sun can not give. She brings him love. Her lips meet his, and it is as though he is the flower, opening from the depths of winter's chill. The strong man of stone opens his heart, and the lovers find beauty hidden within. It blooms forth in a display of color and passion and joy. The kiss deepens, and he drinks her in as the flowers drink in sunlight to blossom brighter. Passion courses through his veins like sap in the newly grown tree. The man who was dead comes to life, and the golden haired goddess welcomes him back.

Gently he pulls down the straps of her gown, and it is as though he is watching the sunrise. She is radiant, almost beyond his comprehension. For a moment, he can only stare, entranced by her beauty. A smile and a gentle touch on his cheek brings him back to life. As he has longed to do for years since he was turned to stone, he takes the goddess in his arms does not let go. They dance again in a timeless celebration of life and love. It is wild, chaotic, impulsive, instinctual. Kunzite loves, it. He loves her. And when he tells her he loves her, it is an oath he holds more sacred than any vow he has ever taken in his life.

The goddess sleeps, and Kunzite holds her, knowing she is the most precious thing he will even protect. Not that she needs protecting. But his heart yearns to forever hide her from the harm he once inflicted upon the world. He knows he deserves death, and yet she gives him life. It is a miracle, and the mighty warrior is humbled by it. He strokes her hair as he admires her sleeping features, reveling in the smile that has not left her face since he has held her. It is a sight he hopes to see forever. He knows to all things there is a season, and that things will come and go. But he hopes that the things that matter will endure. He has hope that as long as the goddess is in his arms, there is the chance that anything is possible. It is spring, and everything is new again. This time, it will be better. He has hope.


	4. Heat

It was hot, almost unbearably so. Sensible people were inside with a cold drink, hiding from the oppressive heat. But Jadeite knew of only one way to face such a persistent foe. He marched head on into it. And he was rewarded, because only the brave could see the true beauty of this day. Yes, it was hot, but the sky was a clear and piercing blue. There was a stillness and tranquility to the world as everyone and everything sought refuge from the blazing sun. Summer was a reminder that the sun was terrible, but also beautiful. The two went hand in hand. That which gave life could also take it away. That which sheltered and nurtured could also wither and destroy. Summer was the reminder that reverence was required when approaching the world, for the balance was delicate that kept it all in harmony.

But summer was so much more than just the heat. Summer was anticipation and excitement. Winter's chill was long forgotten and summer's first bloom hinted of something more and wonderful to come. Summer was that promise fulfilled. Summer was freedom, a time to cast off responsibility and schedule and duty and everything else that chained life to a dull and dreary routine. Summer was a time for frolicking, loafing, exploring, playing, loving. The sun may be hot, but the water was cool and inviting, and clear blue skies were for living under. Summer was a time for children to be children, and for grown ups to be a little childish too. Summer was memory and escape all in one. Heat be damned. Jadeite was certainly not one to bow to anyone, least of all the sun. He had lived a prisoner for far too long. This summer, no matter how short, would be his time to live.

There was only one catch. It wasn't entirely his doing that he was here now. He had waited longest of all to be released. He had waited for forgiveness. The gift of his freedom from his crystalline prison and his new body had indicated that the gift was given. But he was here alone, so perhaps he had not quite yet been graced with acceptance. As fiercely independent as he was, she was even more so. Hino Rei bowed to no one. She was the summer sun, terrible and beautiful. A man longed to revel in her beauty, but it was just as likely to burn him as not. She was strength and beauty, destruction and serenity, all in one striking package as lovely and deadly as the sun.

Jadeite was irresistibly drawn to her. Like Icarus, he longed to fly closer and closer. And he was more than prepared to come crashing to Earth if only for a glimpse of the wonder and beauty of her. Once upon a time such vanity and foolhardiness had made him easy prey for Beryl's lies and deceits. This time, he hoped that things might be different. Summer was a season for release, and he hoped that his revival on this day meant that perhaps he would finally find release from a thousand years of guilt and shame.

His answer came in a glimpse of red and black. She makes no sound upon the Earth. The long, blood-red gown falls off her shoulder and clings enticingly to her body before flaring out and hiding her feet, making it appear that she glides. Her amethyst eyes are focused squarely in front of her, completely ignoring the newly revived general. He is infuriated and entranced all at once. He turns to follow her. At first he moves to stop her, but as he approaches, it is as though his wax wings are melting and he is falling. He is a cursed traitor, and he deserves to fall into oblivion. But for this one glimpse, he is willing to follow.

She approaches the river and kneels, dipping her hand in. She is a vision of serenity and perfection. Her hair falls like a silk curtain down her back and her skirts fan out around her. She radiates elegance and beauty, all of which belies the passion and fire she hides inside. Their relationship has never been easy, but this image is what keeps him coming back to her. She is a woman of extraordinary beauty and grace. And within this graceful and beautiful woman is the passion of a thousand suns that could consume even the mightiest man. And Jadeite longs for her to consume him and make him whole. Summer's heat drives way lesser men, but he faces it head on for the opportunity to glimpse the wonder and beauty of it all.

She rises gracefully to her feet again. Still she does not acknowledge his presence. Part of him wishes that she would. Part of him wishes that she would not, for when she does, there will be consequences to face for two lifetimes of betrayal. She is beautiful, even when she is angry, but he knows her rage is just as likely to consume him as it is to embrace him. Her hands move to the silk ties that hold her gown together, and as it pools at her feet, Jadeite is on fire.

She walks into the water, like some siren. She makes no noise, but Jadeite hears her song anyway. He is irresistibly drawn closer. She lies back in the water, floating tranquilly for a moment before turning and swimming across and back. As she emerges from the water, her hair clings to her back, and water droplets fall temptingly down her body. But Jadeite's eyes are locked with hers, for she has finally acknowledged his presence. Her gaze is riveted upon his with an intensity that makes the oppressive sun seem merciful and cool. He can not look away, even as she nears him. Her features remain calm and tranquil, even as her eyes burn into his very soul. They stand for a moment, only an arm's length apart, and yet Jadeite can feel the space of a millennium standing between them.

Suddenly, she has him by the collar, and with the strength and righteous fury of the Senshi of Mars, she flings him into the river. He scrambles to the surface, brushing his hair out of his eyes, just in time to see her leap in after him and splash him with a huge wave. Impulsively, he responds in kind, and is rewarded with the sound of her shrieking. It has been years since he heard her voice, and he suddenly realizes how much he has missed it. He does the only sensible thing he can.

He splashes her again. It's ridiculous. They are both soaked and can't possibly be any more wet, but she is laughing and he is drunk on the sound. Gone is the serious and somber woman who tempted him into the water. Before him is the woman of his dreams. She is suddenly carefree and uninhibited like the first day of summer vacation. In her laughter, he hears the sound of cicadas and fireworks and ocean waves washing against the sand. In the flashing of her eyes and the sultry smirk of her lips, he sees bright blue skies and fireflies. And when she leaps into his arms for a kiss, she tastes of lemonade, watermelon and ice cream.

The remarkable woman in his arms is a warrior of unmatched stature and a woman of fearsome power. But here, dripping wet and uninhibited, she is a creature of passion and joy. In her touch, he feels the promise of the extraordinary. In her kiss, he tastes freedom. And when they make love, it is slow, languid and heated, like the best days of summer, condensed into one perfect moment meant for savoring.

He has waited, longer than any of his brothers, but it was worth it. She is in his arms, and it is summer. He knows that it will pass, as all things must, but for this moment, he has her, and they are free to explore, to enjoy, to love. Summer always seems so short, but when he tells her he loves her, she responds with a kiss. In that kiss, he can feel so much, the vitality of spring, the passion of summer, the purity of autumn and the serenity of winter. In her kiss, he tastes eternity and he knows that even though to all things there must be a season, what he has found this time will last forever.

* * *

_Epilogue to follow  
_


	5. Heart

She sleeps so peacefully, a living embodiment of her name. She might seem far removed from the meatball head who threw her test in his face, but he knows that she is the same. He loves her either way, the sleeping angel and the bubbly girl with the big heart. He has loved her since she innocently descended to Earth, driven by curiosity. He has matured enough to know he loved her when she was a ditzy crybaby who was still more alive than anyone he ever knew. And he knows that even when she is Queen Serenity, he loves Tsukino Usagi. He loves her beauty, yes, but he loves her heart even more. It is open, honest and pure. It holds enough love to save the world. It has done so many times. And he knows as long as she has breath in her body, she will gladly sacrifice herself to save those she loves. And she loves everyone. It is a gift, and maybe a curse. But her sunny smile always makes everything seem blessed.

He wraps a strong arm around her sleeping form, bringing her close. He loves seeing her smile faintly and sigh in delight as she nestles into his embrace. For so long, so many things held them apart: fear, mistrust, insecurity, betrayal, and the will of the gods themselves. Now, in paradise on Earth, there is nothing to come between them. They are finally together, continuing a love story begun a thousand years ago, and that will endure for another thousand years.

She murmurs sleepily into his chest. "My wish finally came true."

Many people would consider that statement odd. After all, Crystal Tokyo was nearly two years old. The world was at peace, and she had been Chiba Usagi for nearly three years. What more could she possibly want. Mamoru knew not everyone would understand. They could never understand how big her heart was.

Jadeite's return was the final piece of the puzzle. It wasn't enough for Usagi to have her happily ever after. Nothing less than a happily ever after for each of her friends would do.

And so, when he and Rei raced into the court, with hair still wet, Usagi was more than happy to grant her blessing. Fierce hugs were exchanged among the reunited Shitennou, and joyous laughter echoed in the chambers as the Senshi were each reunited with their soulmates.

Jupiter and Nephrite had wasted no time since their reunion. Their three month old daughter Ayame had already captured the hearts of everyone in the court. She was a gift, they said, born of rain and flowers and love. It still brought a smile to everyone's face to see Makoto have the chance to build a family after being alone for so long. And in Nephrite, she had a partner who would always surround her with happiness and love.

Mercury and Zoisite had not been so rash, taking things at a much more measured and deliberate pace. But even if they had not taken the plunge into marriage, their devotion to each other was clearly evident. Everyone knew they would be married some day, but for now, they were content to enjoy their lives for what they were. Time was on their side, they said, and they intended to enjoy it.

Venus and Kunzite had also plunged immediately into marriage. But they had seemed to be on a perpetual honeymoon. Love was Venus's power, and she let it enrich every aspect of her life. And now that she had a partner in Kunzite who loved her as she deserved, her powers shone forth brighter than ever. If possible, Mina had become even lovelier. And everything around her baked in the glow of her beauty. Even stern Kunzite smiled more. Once couldn't help but smile around Aino Minako. When he smiled, it was much more obvious what about him had captured the heart of the goddess of love and beauty. Wherever they went, love followed. And this time, it would stay.

Rei, normally so graceful and reserved, was suddenly a giddy schoolgirl again. She and Jadeite had waited the longest. That was their way. It was never easy, but it was always worthwhile. There was much to heal and much to forgive, but in the end, love and passion won out. And they were happy to ride the wave of passion and indulge in life, something Rei had never been able to do. Her grandfather married them that very night. Rei's normally cool exterior was breached, and she smiled genuine smiles for all the world to see. And in her husband's eyes, she saw her love reflected back upon her. She had found someone from whom she had nothing to hide, and it was clear that they would share everything for as long as they had.

Mamoru smiled at the memory. It had been so long since he could share happy memories with his guardians. Now, everything was new, and everyone had a second chance to make their dreams come true. He kissed the sleeping angel in his arms. After a thousand years, he never tired of doing so. She smelled of daisies and daydreams, and she tasted like honey and honesty.

"So, everyone got their wishes then? What about mine?" he teased. After all this time, he still loved doing it, although there was no malice in it.

In response, she opened her eyes. Mamoru found himself entranced. A smile graced her lips, a smile that was at once innocent and wise. She truly was an angel fallen from heaven and straight into his arms.

Gently, she took one of his hands in her own and brought it down to her belly. She let it rest there for a moment. Mamoru was puzzled until he felt a strange rush of energy beneath his hands. His eyes widened in comprehension and awe.

"Usako…"

She giggled, and suddenly gone was the goddess, and in his arms was the girl he fell in love with a thousand years ago.

"Say it again Mamo-chan…"

"Usako…"

"Again…" she said as she sighed in contentment.

And he did as she asked, except he didn't say it with words.

He knew to all things there was a season. He knew things came and went. But as he had learned long ago, the woman in his arms would endure as the brightest shining star. Her heart was filled with all the things that were meant to last: friendship, trust, honesty, dedication and love. And as long as she would endure, the world would endure as well. As long as she lived, so would her love, and that was more powerful than any force in the universe. As long as she lived, he had hope, and that would live forever.

* * *

THE END


End file.
